


Game

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A successful huntress displays her trophy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

"He looks beautiful on his knees."

I don't know why it annoys me so much when she says it. Maybe it's the tone of her voice, the condescension, the arrogance. Like it is to her credit. Like it wasn't me who put him there. 

Maybe it is just directed at him.

But even that annoys me. It diminishes the effort I put into this.

He wasn't easy to capture.

Strong, cunning. It took me nearly four days to hunt him down. A true challenge. Worthy of my attention.

He was even harder to break.

He fought me tooth and nail. Will against will. 

Weeks spend slowly eroding his resistance.

Ruthlessly stepping on any spark of rebellion.

Coaxing and nurturing his igniting passion, rewarding his growing loyalty.

She takes a step towards him and I can't help tensing up.

He is on display, yes. 

But that does not mean anyone is allowed to touch him. No one may run fingers through his dark curls, caress him and enjoy how his hard muscles contrast the softness of his smooth, tanned skin.

She doesn't pick up on my tension. Her eyes are on him, on my prize, as she moves closer to him.

He ignores her approach just as he ignores every other woman in the room. His head lowered, his sharp brown eyes barely visibly, trained on the ground and hidden behind thick hair.

He is doing so well.

I have trained him so well.

Pride makes my heart swell, but at the same time it beats faster with growing rage as I follow her.

"You will share him, now that he is properly broken in, won't you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

It sounds light hearted, harmless. It might be. But I don't trust her.

"I don't think so." I answer her question. It comes out as a low growl, but either she doesn't notice or she chooses to ignore my unspoken threat.

Her laugh is carefree. "Oh, come on, don't be so selfish. A prime specimen like him. He is a great breeding candidate."

The mere thought makes my blood pound hot in my ears. Hands on him other than mine.

Echoing the pictures in my mind, she reaches out to tousle his hair.

My own hand shoots out just as quickly, my fingers wrapping around her wrist in a crushing grip and she whirls in me, her eyes wide with hurt. Mocking me.

"I said no." I hiss and now the look in her eyes changes. Surprise first, and then an oh so satisfying inkling of fear.

"Okay." She says in a small voice, appropriately cowed.

She tugs on her hand, but I keep my hold on her a moment longer, making a point of squeezing hard, of hurting her. When I let go there are white marks on her skin where my fingers dug in. 

It pleases me.

She makes a point of keeping her hands at her side, nods at me politely, moves away, squaring her shoulders, putting her fake smile back on, pretending nothing has happened.

No one has noticed our short exchange.

My attention is drawn back to him.

I'm wrong.

He has noticed.

He isn't looking at me, but there is a tiny smile curled in the corner of his mouth.

It sends a shiver of doubt down my spine. Who owns whom here?

It is followed by hot desire. This is the smile I will see later tonight, when he is all mine.


End file.
